wififandomcom-20200214-history
Nederlandse HowTo
=Deblokkeer de La Fonera Plus= Deze tutorial werd oorspronkelijk geschreven door Giorgio Zarrelli . Aanpassingen gemaakt door Dema . De deblokkeer methode is gemaakt door Lama Bleu. Deze tutorial is vrijgegeven onder de GPL Licentie. Big fat disclaimer Deze procedure beschrijft hoe men het geheugen van de La Fonera+ kan herprogrammeren. Dit is een zeer delicate operatie en we voelen ons niet verantwoordelijk voor eventuele problemen die mogelijks opduiken bij het opvolgen van onze instructies. Al deze acties zijn onder uw eigen verantwoordelijkheid. Genoeg woorden vuilgemaakt... Laten we erin vliegen! = Ubuntu Linux tutorial= Met deze tutorial willen we je stap voor stap gidsen om je La Fonera + te deblokkeren door gebruik te maken van Ubuntu Linux. Je kan dit natuurlijk ook doen met andere linux distributies maar die hebben we niet uitgetest. Indien u niet voor de "Linux For Human Beings" gekozen hebt dan bent U waarschijnlijk een nerd en dan stoor je je zeker aan deze tutorial :) Wat heb je nodig # Een computer die Ubuntu Linux draait # Een ethernet kabel De Server kant Eerst hebben we een TFTP server nodig onder Ubuntu. sudo apt-get install tftpd Aangezien deze gelanceerd wordt door inetd moeten we ook het bestand /etc/inetd.conf editeren: sudo nano -w /etc/inetd.conf tftp dgram udp wait nobody /usr/sbin/tcpd in.tftpd /srv/tftp Dan moeten we de folder instellen waar het beeld-bestand gezet zal worden om de Fonera+ geheugen te overschrijven sudo mkdir /srv/tftp Nu gaan we naar de TFTPD folder en plaatsen we het beeld-bestand: cd /srv/tftp sudo wget http://server.where.we.will.put.the.image.bin.file Wacht nu eventjes want het is 6,5megabyte groot. Nadien zijn we klaar om openbsd-inetd te herstarten (dit werd waarschijnlijk samen met tftpd geinstalleerd): sudo /etc/init.d/openbsd-inetd restart Client kant Neem een netwerk kabel, steek het ene einde in de Fonera+ (zwart gat) en het andere eind in je netwerkkaart van je laptop pc Tijd om je pc een nieuw netwerk adres te geven: sudo ifconfig eth0 192.168.1.254 En laten we nu een klein smerig script maken. Het zal het netwerk "arpen" dat wacht voor 192.168.1.1 (Dat is de Fonera+ die moet antwoorden namelijk). Als de Fonera+ antwoord zal het script telnetten en een ctrl-c sturen. En ziedaar een kleine foutmelding in het script in het TNC gedeelte, om de zaken te doen werken. Later zullen we deze foutmeldingen wegwerken maar... het werkt wel! Laten we aan het script beginnen: echo 'echo -e "\0377\0364\0377\0375\0006" >break.bin; sudo /usr/bin/arping -f 192.168.1.1; sudo nc -vvv 192.168.1.1 9000 catch_fonera+ En nu maken we het uitvoerbaar: chmod u+x catch_fonera+ Verbinden met Redboot van de Fonera+ Schakel nu je Fonera+ uit en draai volgend script: ./catch_fonera+ Vul je Ubuntu gebruikerspaswoord in en schakel je Fonera+ in. Deze zal nu RedBoot opstarten en 2 seconden wachten op een CTRL-C signaal via een telnet sessie op 192.168.1.1 Je zou het volgende moeten kunnen zien op je scherm: ./catch_fonera+ sudo password for zarrelli: ARPING 192.168.1.1 from 192.168.1.254 eth0 Unicast reply from 192.168.1.1 XX:XX:XX:XX:XX:XX 0.992ms Sent 9 probes (9 broadcast(s)) Received 1 response(s) fonera 192.168.1.1 9000 (?) open Executing boot script in 0.890 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> sent 6, rcvd 82 Trying 192.168.1.1... Connected to 192.168.1.1. Escape character is '^]'. RedBoot> Opgepast: je zult ook het volgende aanschouwen: RedBoot> �� strike CRTL C on your keyboard and you will receive a working RedBoot> Verificatie Nu alvorens je start met het flashen zouden we eerst kijken of je een soortgelijke fonera+ in je bezit hebt. Vergelijk zeer goed jouw uitvoer met de onze van hierboven. Je zou exact dezelfde waardes moeten kunnen aflezen Nog enkele andere : Nog eentje: Van zodra deze 3 schermen identiek zijn bij jouw; is je Fonera geschikt om geflasht te worden met onze procedure. TFTP sessie Nu is het moment aangebroken om het speciaal geprepareerd image.bin bestand op je fonera+ te plaatsen door middel van een Tftp sessie. Flashen En nu het gevaarlijkste moment. Het herschrijven van het Fonera+ geheugen Antwoord met Y als er wordt gevraagd om verder te gaan Dit kan gerust 10 a 15minuten duren zonder enige verandering in't scherm! Herstarten Ok, je bent klaar! Het allerlaatste commando is reset zodat je je fonera+ kunt herstarten met de nieuwe firmware Allerlaatste verificatie Van zodra de Fonera+ is opgestart, verbind met het privé netwerk (MyPlace) en gebruik SSH om te verbinden met je Fonera+ Je Fonera+ is nu gedeblokkeert! =Windows tutorial= Met deze tutorial willen we je gidsen door alle stappen die nodig zijn om je La Fonera Plus te ontsluiten vanuit de Microsoft Windows omgeving. Wat heb je daarbij zoal nodig # een computer die windows draait # een cat5 netwerk kabel De volgende windows tools We raden je sterk aan de volgende programma's te installeren : * TFTPD32.EXE waarmee RedBoot bestanden van je pc kan halen om te installeren. De laatst gekende versie bij het schrijven was 3.23 en is slechts 480kB in grootte, je kunt het hier vinden. De pagina van de auteur vindt je dan weer hier (waar je ook nog andere leuke tools vind zoals een DHCP server, Syslog..) ** een alternatief vindt je hier * PuTTY is een console applicatie die Telnet, SSH, SSH-Tunneling en seriele connecties aankan. Dat is al wat we nodig zullen hebben voor de Fonera+. De officiële locatie is hier. We raden je aan om de "volledige installer"-pakket te nemen aka "A Windows installer for everything except PuTTYtel" * WinSCP is ook een goede tool om bestanden te versturen tussen je pc en de Fonera+ alsook om bestanden te editeren want standaard zit er geen Busybox (en zodus een VI editor) standaard op de Fonera+ De Server kant * Schakel je LaFonera+ uit! * Installeer PuTTY met standaard instellingen. * Copieer TFTPD32.exe naar je windows desktop * We hebben een vast ip adres nodig op de pc waarop je TFTPD32 hebt geinstalleerd ** Open je controle paneel, netwerk verbindingen, lokale netwerk aansluiting, tcp-ip v4 eigenschappen en zet je ip adres op 192.168.1.254 met netmask 255.255.255.0 (eventueel je gateway op 192.168.1.1). DNS instellingen zijn op dit moment niet belangrijk, die mag je op automatic laten staan. *** Mocht je pc reeds op een vast ip adres draaien, gelieve de gegevens op een post-it note te schrijven alvorens te veranderen of gebruik de "uitgebreide" instellingen om je netwerkkaart van een 2de ip adres te voorzien indien beschikbaar. * De tijdspanne om in RedBoot te geraken is zeer kort dus raden we je aan om een MS-DOS venster te openen met een permanente ping naar je LaFonera+. Wees niet ongerust als je boodschappen krijgt zoals "Host is not responding" of iets dergelijks. ** Start menu -> uitvoeren -> cmd ping -t 192.168.1.1 Toegang tot RedBoot Standaard luistert RedBoot slechts 2 seconden op poort 9000 alvorens verder te gaan met de rest van het embedded linux systeem. * Start je PuTTY configuratie en stel volgende zaken in: ** Host name (or IP address) : 192.168.1.1 ** Port : 9000 ** Connection type : Telnet * Je kunt deze instellingen bewaren onder eg "RedBoot" bij SavedSessions. Klik daarna op Save. Probeer nu snel te verbinden met RedBoot. Je moet zeer snel reageren je hebt nl slechts 2 seconden van zodra je je Fonera+ onder stroom zet! * hou je MS-Dos venster in de gaten met je "ping -t" * Zet je LaFonera+ onder stroom en klik op de "Open" knop op je PuTTY scherm. * Van zodra je "Reply from 192.168.1.1" ziet passeren op je MS-Dos venster, druk dan direct op Enter & CTRL-C op je toetsenbord. * Je zou dan volgend scherm moeten zien? Ja? Bravo je hebt het moeilijkste gedeelte net achter de rug! Executing boot script in 0.890 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> Gelieve opnieuw te proberen mocht je dit scherm niet zien...dit is een oefening op de snelheid van je reactievermogen! Alvorens te Flashen Alvorens we verder gaan met het "deblokkeren" kijken we even na of je LaFonera+ effectief kan gedeblokkeert worden dmv het fis list commando. Vergelijk zeer goed bovenste waarden met die op jouw LaFonera+. Ze moeten identiek zijn! Nog iets om te verifieren: En nog een laatste check: Van zodra je de 3 schermafdrukken hebt vergeleken en geen uitzonderingen hebt tegengekomen kun je verder gaan met onze deblokkeer instructies. Het is nu tijd om een bestand in het geheugen te laden van de LaFonera+ Tftp Procedure * We gaan nu onze TFTPD32 server klaarzetten. Lancer de TFTPD32.EXE en zoals in onderstaand voorbeeld maak je best een folder "c:\local" aan ** Change parameters : *** Current directory : C:\local *** Server interface : 192.168.1.254 * Haal nu onze this file af en zet deze in C:\local * Verifieer de BIN file dmv de meegeleverde sfv of hij in orde is dmv quicksfv.org * En nu is het tijd om dit bestand te TFTPen van je pc naar je LaFonera+ * Het eerste getal 1614928997 0x6041dc65 is de checksum die door RedBoot berekend is * Het tweede getal is de grootte: 6356992 decimaal of 0x00610000 hexadecimaal. Er zal op je TFTP32D een pop-up verschijnen Flashing * Hier volgt wederom een gevaarlijke stap namelijk de herprogrammatie van het FLASH geheugen van je LaFonera+: Antwoord "Y" wanneer het hierom vraagt. Belangrijk : Je "Ms-Dos" venster waarin je "ping -t" loopt zal tijdens dit proces stoppen met antwoorden. Alsook de .... zul je niet zien verschijnen tijdens het proces (elk . is een 64kB geheugenblok en alleen tijdens het flashen via seriele poort zie je dit effectief). Gelieve niet bang te zijn. Dit kan enkele minuten duren. Indien om een of andere reden de stroom zou uitvallen kun je alsnog de laatste stappen herhalen om opnieuw te beginnen om het te herstellen. Opgeven hoort nu niet meer in je woordenboek, de "reset" knop zal niet meer helpen om je Fonera te helpen. Belangrijk 2 : Mocht je op een of andere manier onvoorzichtig de verificatie stappen hebben genegeerd, kun je onderaan in de errata nog de "full flash" uitvoeren, die duurt iets langer maar zal dan de volledige image.bin wegschrijven. Hou hierbij wel rekening dat je de juiste image.bin hebt (volg de checksum methode) Resetting OK, je bent er klaar voor! Het laatste commando is een reset om je LaFonera+ te herstarten in een gedeblokkeerde LaFonera+ Laatste verificatie Als de Fonera+ herstart is verbindt je dan met het privé draadloos netwerk (ook wel eens MyPlace genaamd) of met een rechtsstreekse netwerk kabel en gebruik PuTTY om in je gedeblokkeerde LaFonera+ in te loggen. * Als je LaFonera+ is verbonden met het WAN (internet), wacht dan tot de Power LED groen wordt alvorens in te loggen * Als er geen WAN is aangesloten, gelieve dan minstens 2 minuten te wachten. * Zoals in een eerdere stap, gelieve een nieuw profiel aan te maken in PuTTY om je te verbinden met LaFonera+ * Parameters om te configureren: ** Host name (or IP address) : 192.168.10.1 ** Connection type : SSH ** Port Number : 22 ** Bewaar dit profiel onder "saved sessions" en klik op "save" * Klik op "open". Aangezien dit je allereerste verbinding is tussen deze pc en deze LaFonera+ moet je eenmalig volgende PuTTY beveiligingswaarschuwing accepteren. Je krijgt nu een inlog prompt. Het standaard paswoord voor de gebruiker "root" is "admin" PS : Dit paswoord kan gewijzigd worden via je User Zone op http://www.fon.com =MacosX tutorial= * In deze sectie gaan we je gidsen door het deblokkeerproces onder MacOSX. Dit is mijn laptop besturingssysteem dus ik kan je garanderen dat dit hier werkt! Wat hebben we nodig # Een computer met MacOSX # Een cat5e netwerk kabel Server kant * We hebben een Tftp programma nodig en ik koos een zeer gemakkellijke voor je uit nl tftpserver (doh!) en je kunt het hier vinden. * Eens geinstalleerd open je een terminal venster (ja MacOSX is ook leuk met dit soort vensters) en je tikt in: cd mkdir tftp * Om je tftp folder aan te maken. Open nu je tftpserver programma en kies change path om naar de zonet gemaakte folder te veranderen in je "home" pad. * Eenmaal terug in je terminal venster neem je het image bestand waarmee we de LaFonera+ gaan overschrijven cd cd tftp wget http://server.where.we.will.put.the.image.bin.file * Wacht even want dit is 6,5Mbyte groot. * Je kan nu op start TFTP in je tftpserver venster klikken. Client kant * Neem een netwerk kabel en steek het ene eind in je LaFonera+ (zwart gat) en het andere eind in je netwerk poort van je Macbook (Pro) of Imac of MacPro of Minime. * Tijd om je Mac een nieuw netwerk adres te geven: sudo ifconfig en0 192.168.1.254 * Laten we nu een klein smerig script maken. Het zal het netwerk arp'en voor 192.168.1.1 totdat LaFonera+ antwoordt. Van zodra er antwoord volgt zal er een telnet gebeuren gevolgd door een CTRL-C signaal. Er is nog een kleine fout ingeslopen in het NC gedeelte maar het krijgt de job wel voor elkaar. * Hier volgt het script: echo "echo -e "\0377\0364\0377\0375\0006" >break.bin; sudo /usr/bin/arping -f 192.168.1.1; sudo nc -vvv 192.168.1.1 9000 catch_fonera+ * En nu executeerbaar maken : chmod u+x catch_fonera+ Redboot toegang * Schakel nu je LaFonera+ uit en voer volgend script uit: ./catch_fonera+ * Vul nu je Mac gebruikerspaswoord in en schakel je LaFonera+ aan. De kleine doos zal opstarten en binnen de 2 seconden zal er een Ctrl-C naar de RedBoot gestuurd worden langs een telnet sessie op je 192.168.1.1 netwerk interface Wat je waarschijnlijk zal zien passeren : ./catch_fonera+ sudo password for zarrelli: ARPING 192.168.1.1 from 192.168.1.254 eth0 Unicast reply from 192.168.1.1 XX:XX:XX:XX:XX:XX 0.992ms Sent 9 probes (9 broadcast(s)) Received 1 response(s) fonera 192.168.1.1 9000 (?) open Executing boot script in 0.890 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> sent 6, rcvd 82 Trying 192.168.1.1... Connected to 192.168.1.1. Escape character is '^]'. RedBoot> Opgepast je kan ook de volgende lijn zien : RedBoot> �� Druk dan op CTRL-C op je toetsenbord en je krijgt dan een werkende RedBoot> prompt. Alvorens te Flashen Vooralleer we flashen checken we even na of je LaFonera+ wel flashbaar is Vergelijk zeer goed dat alles overeenkomt. Het moeten exact dezelfde getallen/karakters zijn Ook het volgende moet identiek zijn: En nog eentje: De TFTP sessie Nu is het tijd om dmv tftp de image.bin van je computer naar je LaFonera+ over te brengen. Flashen Hier komen we aan een gevaarlijke stap nl het herprogrammeren van het FLASH geheugen van de LaFonera+ Druk op "Y" als er gevraagd wordt om verder te gaan. Herstarten OK je bent er klaar mee! Tijd voor het laatste commando om naar een "gedeblokkeerde" LaFonera+ te booten! Allerlaatste verificatie Van zodra de Fonera+ is opgestart, verbind met het privé netwerk (MyPlace) en gebruik SSH om te verbinden met je Fonera+ Je Fonera+ is nu gedeblokkeert! = Addendum = Het flashen is niet goed verlopen * Het Flashen is niet goed verlopen en de fonera boot alleen naar een oranje flikkerende power status. * ik zie een SSID "FON_ATTENTION_PLEASE_CONNECT" * Ipv 192.168.10.x krijg ik 192.168.1.x toegespeeld van de Fonera+ ** De Fonera is in een Emergency mode geboot we lossen dit op door de volledige image.bin via redboot/tftpd erop te laden en de volgende instructie erop los te laten voor een volledige Flash Firmware 1.1.1r1 + JFFS (hack) RedBoot> fis write -b 0x80100000 -f 0xa8040000 -l 0x00610000 ** Dit duurt nog iets langer maar zou je probleem moeten oplossen...Zolang je in Redboot geraakt is er geen probleem. ** Mocht het geen stroomstoring zijn geweest gelieve wel te zien of de checksum klopt van je image.bin; misschien ben je een corrupte image.bin aan't flashen? LaFonera+ beweerd niet geregistreerd te zijn * De Fonera Plus blijft beweren dat hij niet geregistreerd is; alhoewel als je hem wilt registreren zie je hem staan in je router overzicht op www.fon.com ** SSH naar je fonera (putty 192.168.10.1) en voor volgend commando uit: echo 1 >/etc/config/registered De Wireless SSID FON_AP wordt niet getoond * De FON_AP wordt niet getoond. ** Log in op www.fon.com en vul je wpa-key en ssid's in... druk op submit. ** De corrupte chilli.conf wordt nu herschreven Ik heb geen editor zoals VI in de SHELL van de Lafonera+ * Ik heb geen VI in de Secure Shell van de Fonera Plus ** Eerst moet je geheugen vrijmaken voor ipkg ps -ef kill ''' waarbij pid zijn van dnsmasq,chilli,fonstate,httpd,fonsmcd,crond,hotplug2,logger,syslogd,klogd,watch_chilli ** Installeer de nieuwe Busybox (kan 5 a 7 minuten duren) root@OpenWrt:~# '''cd /tmp root@OpenWrt:~# wget http://downloads.openwrt.org/kamikaze/7.06/atheros-2.6/packages/busybox_1.4.2-1_mips.ipk Connecting to downloads.openwrt.org 195.56.146.238:80 busybox_1.4.2-1_mips 100% |*****************************| 312 KB 00:00:00 ETA root@OpenWrt:~# ipkg install busybox_1.4.2-1_mips.ipk Upgrading busybox on root from 1.4.1-1 to 1.4.2-1... Configuring busybox Done. reboot IPK pakketten Installatie van IPK * De Officiele kernel versie va de gecompilleerde LaFonera+ firmware 1.1.1r1 is 2.6.19.2. * Je kan ipk pakketten van de OpenWRT repository installeren: http://downloads.openwrt.org/kamikaze/7.06/atheros-2.6/packages BEHALVE kmod-* pakketten. ** Deze moeten nl geinstalleerd worden vanaf de originele FON compilatie ** Deze kunnen hier tijdelijk gevonden worden voor deze kmod-*-fonera-1_mips.ipk paketten. * Een IPKG installatie kan soms zeer lang duren en geheugen fouten kunnen zich voordoen. ** Hints: *** "wget" je ipkg pakket naar /tmp en draai het van daaruit *** Schakel geheugen hongerige applicaties uit met het Killall commando zoals : dnsmasq, chilli, fonstate, httpd, fonsmcd, crond, hotplug2, logger, syslogd, klogd, watch_chilli Busybox upgrade * De Busybox geleverd door de originele Firmware van FON is zeer mager. * Upgraden van Busybox naar versie 1.4.2-1 laat je toe om de VI editor te gebruiken en toont kleuren bij het tonen van bestanden en folders...wellicht nog meer! root@OpenWrt:~# cd /tmp root@OpenWrt:~# wget http://downloads.openwrt.org/kamikaze/7.06/atheros-2.6/packages/busybox_1.4.2-1_mips.ipk Connecting to downloads.openwrt.org 195.56.146.238:80 busybox_1.4.2-1_mips 100% |*****************************| 312 KB 00:00:00 ETA root@OpenWrt:~# ipkg install busybox_1.4.2-1_mips.ipk Upgrading busybox on root from 1.4.1-1 to 1.4.2-1... Configuring busybox Done. * Installatie duurt zo'n 5 a 7 minuten dus gelieve geduldig te zijn. * Bij de volgende foutmelding ipkg: fork failed: Cannot allocate memory '', gelieve alle onnodige processen te verwijderen met het '''Killall' process. * Herstart hierna de LaFonera+ Auto-updates (thinclient) * FREEWLAN commentaar is welkom !! Jullie hebben hier meer ervaring in waarbij Auto-updates de software kunnen gehandicapt maken... * Editeer het bestand /bin/thinclient : vi /bin/thinclient * en zet een # voor volgende lijn # . /tmp/.thinclient.sh * en voeg volgende lijn toe eronder: cp /tmp/.thinclient.sh /tmp/thinclient-$(date '+%Y%m%d-%H%M') * Verificatie : root@OpenWrt:~# thinclient dummy root@OpenWrt:~# ls -l /tmp/th* -rw-r--r-- 1 root root 0 Oct 24 07:45 /tmp/thinclient-20071024-0745 root@OpenWrt:~# * Alle toekomstige upgrades worden nu op /tmp gestockeerd. Gelieve jezelf op de hoogte te houden op eventuele toekomstige vernieuwingen en of het nodig is deze uit te voeren. Je kunt ze manueel uitvoeren als volgt : ' /tmp/thinclient-20071024-0745' * Dit start de upgrade van desbetreffende upgrade